It Happened One Autumn
by sbfisher
Summary: When tragedy strikes, will Sue and Jack's love be enough to bring them through?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The leaves overhead rustled softly in the cool autumn breeze. He sat back on the bench and glanced up toward them, but did not really see them as his thoughts drifted. So much had happened in the last six months, and now….

She slowly slid her hand over his shoulder, letting him know she was there and not pressuring him. He would speak when he was ready, and not before. That was his nature and she would be there whenever he was ready. He reached up and clasped her hand in his acknowledging her gentle presence, thinking back to how they had arrived to this point in their lives.


	2. Chapter 1

**_AN: It does start off slow, but will pick up. I promise. SBF._**

Chapter 1

"I'm staying."

Jack Hudson had never been more excited to hear those two words spoken as when she told him she was staying in Washington DC and not taking the position in New York. The speech he had so wanted to give her was quickly 'forgotten' and they moved on in to the celebratory breakfast to welcome Sue Thomas back, even though she hadn't really left.

Several weeks had passed and business as usual had returned to their office. He sat back in his chair and glanced toward her desk, contemplating his feelings. He knew he cared for her deeply, one may also venture to say that he loved her, but wasn't sure what his next step would be. He didn't want to ruin what was already a great relationship, but were they really for the next level?

He rose from his desk and walked over to her, kneeling to give Levi a good rub. Glancing up, he saw her questioning look. "What are your plans for this weekend?"

Her eyebrows shot up, then she pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Nothing really. Just a quiet weekend at home. Why? Did you need help with something?"

"No, nothing like that. Just thought maybe we could, you know, go out to dinner, maybe catch a movie. Just us and Levi, no shop talk. What do you think?"

Sue pretended to consider her options. "Hhmm. I don't know. Levi was just telling me he was looking forward to doing nothing after working so hard this week."

Jack quirked a smile. "I guess, if that's the case…."

"Jack," she stopped him, laying a hand on his arm. "I would love to."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They walked slowly back to the apartment after a fun filled day. Jack had arrived at her apartment mid afternoon with the purpose of walking and playing with Levi in the park before leaving for dinner and their movie. After a low key dinner, they choose a laid back film showing at the Montrose. Now, after stopping for coffee, they were heading back to her place.

They had spent the evening engaging in light conversation, and whenever there was a lull, it was filled with companionable silence. Topics related to work never appeared.

They slowed and came to a stop in front of her building. Jack held her hand and looked into her eyes. "I had a great time tonight."

Sue nodded her head. "Me, too. I'm sorry to see it end." She caught her lower lip between her teeth before she spoke again. "You know, if you want, we can meet up again tomorrow. I'll be attending church in the morning, but I could meet you somewhere or come over."

"I'd like that. If it's okay, how about I join you for church and then we could have lunch afterwards?"

"It's a date then." They stood for several more moments, staring at each other. If asked, neither would be able to tell later who made the first move. The kiss was tender, spoke of kindness and peace. Before it could deepen, Jack pulled back.

He gently moved her hair away from her face. "I don't want to rush this. I know we've known each other for several years, but this is a new level in our relationship. I want to explore each and every step with you, but not rush it. Is this making sense?"

She nodded. "It does." She smiled up at him. "I believe in going slow, but not too slow." Blushing, she raised her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek. "We can take it as slow as we need to. I'll see in the morning?"

After one more kiss, they broke apart and he watched as she safely made it inside. With a goofy grin on his face, he turned and headed home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spring slowly turned to summer, and like new life their relationship began to blossom over the weeks.

As promised, they took each step slowly and enjoyed learning new things about each other. Jack learned that Sue really enjoyed trying new dishes and cooked often at his apartment. Sue learned that Jack was a closet wood carver, something he had done since he was a young boy, but claimed he didn't have much time for it these days.

On this particular night, Sue was fixing an old but favorite dish at Jack's. After dealing with a particularly hard case that week, they had decided for their down time to stay home and watch a movie. She lifted the lid off the dish and stirred the vegetables. She felt him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her, nuzzling her neck while she checked the food. **Smells good, **he signed.

Placing the lid back on the pan, she leaned back into his arms. "It should be ready in a few minutes."

Jack turned her around and lovingly placed his lips on hers, slowly deepening the kiss. "I was hoping for more than just a few minutes."

"Jack, you're terrible!" she smiled before leaning in for another kiss. "We can pick this up after supper is over."

He teased, "You're no fun." His brown eyes danced with laughter as he gazed into hers. "However, I'm so glad you're here tonight. **It's been a long week, too long.**"

**I know. ** Sue turned back to the stove to check on the food one more time. "Listen, why don't you set the table while I get the drinks ready. We'll eat then watch that movie you've raved so much about."

Jack turned to Levi. "She's such the slave driver," he said.

"I saw that!"

Grinning, he gathered up the dishes and silverware and headed to the table to do as he was told. Just as he finished putting the last item down, the phone rang. **Phone, **as he headed to the living room to pick up the cordless. Seeing that it was his parent's number, he headed back to the kitchen pressing the on button as he went. "Hi."

The next words caused him to stop in the doorway. Sue turned in time to see him reply, "When?" Seeing the look on his face and tears in his eyes, she hurried to his side. He held out a hand to her and she quickly grabbed it. "I see. I'll need to make sure I have everything cleared up at work, but I should be there either tomorrow or the next day." He paused and looked at Sue, uncertainty showing on in eyes. "I don't know, Mom. I'll ask her. Yeah, I'll let you know the travel plans as soon as I know what they are. Listen, are you going to be ok until then? Who? Good, I'm glad she's there. If you need me before then, call my cell phone, ok? Don't try and do everything by yourself. Ok, mom, I love you, too. Bye."

He hung up the phone and placed it on the counter. "That was my mom. My…" He suddenly found he couldn't speak. **My dad had a heart attacked earlier this afternoon. They got him to the hospital, but by the time they got him there, there wasn't anything they could do. He's gone.**

Sue pulled him into a hug and he clung to her for dear life, as he cried for the loss of his father.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Those of you who are waiting for "To Be Held" - I apologize for the wait. I hope to get back to that story here very soon. SBF.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Headlights from the car danced across his childhood home as he pulled into the driveway, shifted the gear to park the car, and then turned the ignition to off. He leaned back in his seat and briefly closed his eyes. It had been a long drive.

He glanced over at the passenger seat and the figure curled up in the seat with her head leaning against the window, sleeping. He raised his hand and gently tucked blond strands of hair behind her ear before caressing her check. She moved slightly at his touch then, realizing that the car was no longer moving, opened her eyes. **We're here, **he signed.

Sue nodded her head and reached down to release the clasp on the seatbelt. She turned to watch Jack do the same and then glanced in the back seat at Levi to check on him. Fifteen hours was a long time to be stuck in the car. She had suggested that they leave Levi with Lucy and then fly, but Jack wouldn't hear of it. His argument was that Levi was as much a part of her and there was no sense in leaving him behind.

Still shaking the cobwebs of sleep out of her head, she watched Jack step out of the car and reach back for Levi. She quickly climbed out of the car and met him, taking the leash from him. "I'll walk him. You need to go in to your mom. We'll be in shortly."

Too tired to argue, Jack simply nodded. He reached up and cupped her face with his hand. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

She turned her head and kissed his palm. "All the time. Go. She needs you right now."

Giving her face one more caress, he turned and headed for the porch. He could tell she was still up – all the lights were on in the house. He opened the door and headed first for the living room, then the kitchen where he found her sitting at the table holding a mug.

Nora Hudson stood up and crossed the room to her son. They reached for each other and held on, no words needed to express their sorrow.

###

Sue silently let herself into the Hudson home trying to decipher where Jack would be. "Levi, find Jack." The golden retriever led her toward the back of the house where Sue soon discovered the kitchen was located.

Jack still had his arms around his mother, but noticed as Levi and Sue entered the kitchen. "Mom, you remember Sue?" he asked as he stepped back so Sue could see their conversation.

"Yes, good to see you again, Sue," Nora said with a watery smile, tears still evident in her eyes.

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Hudson." Sue fidgeted with Levi's leash. Jack noticed her nervousness and reached over to clasp her hands. "I don't really know what to say except that I'm sorry for your loss. Mr. Hudson was a good man."

Nora nodded in agreement. "That he was, my dear, that he was. And, he would be appalled if he was here and I haven't offered you anything yet." The tension seemed to evaporate from the room.

Jack released his hold on Sue and turned to both women, speaking and signing, "**While you two get reacquainted, I'll go get the luggage and bring them in. Should I put Sue's stuff in Kim's old room?**"

"That will be fine. Kim won't be here until sometime tomorrow. Becky used that room last night, but I told her since you two were coming in, she didn't have to stay. She did change the sheets before she left," this last part directed to Sue as Nora moved toward the business area of the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink, eat, Sue?"

Sue watched Jack leave the room with Levi in tow. "Juice will be fine, if you have any."Once drinks had been poured, the two women sat down at the table with Jack joining them shortly, speaking of nothing and everything until the wee hours of the morning. No one wanted to talk about the funeral that would happen in the next few days.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sunlight filtered through the curtains as she turned over on the bed and blinked the sleepiness away. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was already mid morning. Sitting up, she realized Levi was no longer in the room with her.

After throwing some clothes on, Sue descended the stairs and headed toward the back porch looking toward the wooded area behind the house. Standing at the door, she watched for a few minutes as Jack lazily threw a stick that Levi obediently brought it back to him each time. Pushing open the screen door she crossed the porch and sat down on the steps, continuing her observations of the man she loved and his play with her trusted canine companion.

As if sensing her presence, Jack turned toward her then tiredly walked back to her. Sue scooted over on the steps as he reached them, joining her. She reached over and placed her hand on his arm, as if to say _whenever you were ready, I'm there_.

"How long you been up," Sue asked.

Jack shrugged. "Awhile. I couldn't sleep anymore. Besides, someone needed out," pointing to the Golden as he explained.

She squeezed his arm. "He could have gotten me up just as well. But, thanks."

Jack continued to look out toward the yard, but didn't seem to really see it. "When I was younger, dad and I would come out here in the evenings and just watch the world go by or toss the ball around. Sometimes we would talk, nothing major – just stuff. Sometimes, we wouldn't say anything, just sit here and enjoy life."

**Tell me more about him, **she silently requested.

Jack picked up the stick that Levi had dropped at his feet and tossed it once more out into the yard. "He was a great dad, a deacon in our church. Everyone respected him. If you were down on your luck, or if you thought the world was against you, you didn't have to worry about him judging you. He always gave others a second or third chance. He once said if he didn't give that person a chance to prove to themselves that they could better themselves, who would? That's something that the two of you have in common." He grinned at her. "**He taught me everything I needed to know to be a better man, husband, or father**. I had hoped I would get the chance to talk to him when each of those events in my adult life came along, but now I guess I'll just have to fumble along on my own." Jack sighed. **I miss him already.**

"I know," she whispered.

He leaned toward her. "I'm really glad you're here. I don't think I would have gotten through the last few days without you."

Sue leaned over until their foreheads met. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Jack threaded the fingers of his free hand through her hair then pulled back enough so she could read him. "I love you. I love how you are able to instill in me a peace I don't always have. Even with everything going on, I feel as though my burden is not as great. My dad was the same way. Life would throw a curve at him, but he always took it in stride. I never understood it."

She caught her lower lip with her teeth, as if weighing her next words. "I think, based on what I know of him, he placed his faith completely in God, trusting He would take care of whatever the problem was."

"I wish I could do the same."

Sue placed her hand over his heart. "You can. But you have to trust Him first before that can happen. Once you place your trust in Him, you can be filled with that same kind of peace."

Jack shook his head. "I don't think I'm ready…."

"He'll be there when you are, and so will I."

With those words, Sue leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his lips, then pulled him into an embrace that said that she would be there for him, anytime and anywhere.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She stood on the back porch, watching him. Reaching down she unclipped the leash from the collar and signaled to the Golden to go to him.

The funeral that morning had taken its toll on him. Instead of entering the home upon their return, he had walked around the house and away from the crowd that had begun to gather for the wake. Seeing that he needed a few moments to himself, Sue watched him as he shoved his hands into his pockets and disappeared from view then went to help Nora and Kim receive the visitors.

After some time had passed, Nora sent Sue outside with the pretense of getting away for a few minutes, but Sue thought it was because Nora needed someone to check on Jack, and she was elected.

Levi loped down the yard until he was beside the dark headed man. As of sensing great sadness from him, Levi sat and gently pawed Jack's leg to let him know he was there. Jack reached down absently and rubbed the dog between his ears, kneeling as he did so.

Feeling a hand slide across his shoulder, he didn't have to look up to know that she was there. He reached up and clutched her hand. When he was ready he stood up, clasped her hand in his and headed back to the house.

###

The last guest had left, dishes washed and put away, and the Hudsons and Sue were the only ones left in the house. Feeling quite drained, they were sprawled out on the chairs in the living room. Nora quietly flipped through a scrapbook, paused here and there, lovingly caressing the pictures, wiping at a stray tear. Kim leaned against her mother's shoulder and watched as the pictures slowly passed by.

Jack and Sue lounged on the love seat, Sue's legs drapped over Jack's while she dozed. Jack's hand gently rubbed her leg as he sat mindlessly letting himself try and not think of what would need to be done over the next few weeks and months as his mother worked on straightening out the estate. Knowing what was in the will, since he had helped his parents prepare it several years ago, he felt that the probate would go very smoothly. It was the act of clearing up many of William's personal belongings and the final reading of the will that would be the toughest of all.

He gently lifted Sue's legs and placed them back down on the loveseat. She opened her eyes long enough to see him sign "**be right back" **before drifting back off.

He walked out of the living room and down the hall then down into the basement where his father's workshop was located. Memories surfaced as he remember as a young boy, sitting quietly on a stool for hours on end, and watching his father transform simple pieces of wood into things of beauty.

"_Daddy, when I grow up, I want to do what you do."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Make pretty things with wood."_

Jack smiled as ran he fingers along the end. He followed the edge of the workbench to the end where a small bookshelf sat to the side with a few books and various other sundry items were collected. As if trying to decide which item he wanted, he studied the items on the shelf before reaching out pulling one of the figurines off, running his fingers over it, feeling the groves left behind by the carving knife.

"_Now, Jack, what you need to do before you can start carving is that you will need study the wood and see if it has a story to tell. Once you find that story, then the story will come to life under your hand and your knife."_

"_How do you know what the story is?"_

"_You will know, just like when you know when someone loves you .You just do."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really. Now, you take your knife….."_

"That was always one of his favorites."

Jack turned around and saw his mother standing by the stairs, arms folded across her chest, a sad smile gracing her tired face. "It was always one of mine, too." He held up the figure of the eagle, wings spread wide as if in flight. "I remember watching him, sitting on that stool, patiently carving a lumpy piece of wood into something this beautiful."

Nora nodded and shuffled across the floor to stand next to him. "And you telling him you wanted to be just like him."

He gave the eagle one last caress before replacing it on the shelf. "I still do. I hope that someday I'll be half the man he was."

She placed her arm around his waist and hugged him. "You will, Jack. You will. Just follow his example, and you will."

As one, they turned and headed back up the stairs. The light was turned off, the workshop returned to darkness. With an almost audible sigh, as if it were a living being, the room became quiet as if it sensed that the master wood carver would never again return to pick up his tools to lovingly create those items that would glorify Him.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Several Months Later_

Jack stumbled through the door to his apartment after a long and exhausting day, dropped his keys on the end table by the couch and slowly stripped off first his jacket and then his tie, dropping both at the end of the couch before slowly sinking down unto the cushions.

The months since his father's death had both gone by very quickly and then at times very slowly. June had turned into July, and before he knew it the end of August was already slipping by like a thief in the night. He had been somewhat shocked to realize when he arrived at work that day and saw the date on the calendar. It had hit him from out of the blue that it had been over two months since he had laid his father to rest.

Bless Sue – seeing the distress on Jack's face, she had quickly made the excuse that Levi needed a walk and had requested Jack go with her to pick up pastries from the local coffee shop. Whether anyone else saw the true reason for the impromptu trip, it wasn't spoken of or brought to anyone else's attention. A little time in the park, watching Levi run after his ball, and generally letting him have his time to collect his thoughts, had done him a world of good. Of course, it didn't help that the love of his life was there to quietly give him the strength that he so needed.

Sighing, he leaned against the back of the couch and closed his eyes for what he thought was just for a few moments. The next thing he knew he heard the sound of a key sliding into the key hole of his door. Glancing back at the door, he waited. A mass of golden fur flew in first, followed by the blond head of his partner balancing a bag of groceries in one hand, a package in the other, and trying to pull the key out of the door.

Jack jumped up and rescued the bag of groceries before Sue lost her grip. Smiling her thanks, she finally managed to pull the key out and placed it back in her bag. Jack had given her the key some time ago when Sue insisted on helping buy some of the groceries for his place since she was there all the time cooking. So, instead of loaning her his key all the time, Jack just gave her his spare so she could let herself in.

He carried the bag into the kitchen and began pulling stuff out to be put away. He waited until she had a chance to put the package and her bag down before attempting a conversation with her. Once she had put her things away, she followed him into the kitchen and began to pull out what she needed to make their meal that night. Before she got too far, arms reached around her, familiar lips began a slow journey from the base of her skull down the side of her shoulder. "Jack, I'm not going to get far making dinner if you keep distracting me."

Feeling his laughter rumble behind her, the hands in front of her signed **But I like distractions.**

She giggled. It was good to see his sense of humor was returning. "Yes, I know you do. But if I don't get supper started we'll go hungry."

Jack spun her around. "Then we can order out later. Right now, all I want is you." He moved closer to her lips, teased them with light brushes before descending with a passionate kiss that threatened to undo her self control. Slowly, teasingly, he released her. Bereft of any physical feeling, she slumped against him trying to catch her breath. Jack pulled her toward him and buried his face in her hair. When they finally pulled back from each other, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I wasn't kidding about wanting you. Today, all day, I felt so – I'm not sure. Lost. Dazed. All I really knew was that I needed you. You're my rock. You are my life. I'd be lost without you."

Sue reached up and brushed her fingertips across his lips. "You are my life, too." She gently brushed her lips to his, then pushed away from him and went back to where she had dropped the package. "I was given this on the way into your building. Mrs. Watson said it was delivered earlier today. I guess you two just missed each other when you came home. Anyways, I recognized the address. It's from your mom." She handed it to him.

Brow furrowed, Jack walked over to the table and began to open the box. Nestled inside was an envelope and some tissue wrapped items. Pulling out first the envelope, Jack pulled out the page and began to read the note.

_Dear Jack,_

_I was going through some of your father's things the other day and came across these items. I thought you might like to have them._

_Love, Mom_

Peeling back the tissue, Jack pulled out his father's eagle. Stroking the feathers of the wings, Jack slowly sat down at the kitchen table at a loss for words.

Sue tentatively reached out to him. "Jack?"

Clearing his throat, Jack spoke, "My father made this when I was a boy. It was always one of his favorites. He loved to tell stories as he carved them. Said each carving had a story that needed to be told. So, one day, when he was teaching me how to carve animals, he was telling me a story about these people when they were in exile, in Babylon I think. And they were tired, and depressed and thought that God had forgotten about them. But then this guy reminds them that God never gets tired, that he hadn't forgotten about them, and that He would replace their weariness with His strength, like eagles soaring on their wings."

"_But those who wait upon the Lord, shall renew their strength. They will soar on wings like eagles, they will run and not grow weary, they will walk and not be faint_," Sue quoted the verse from Isaiah.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, that sounds right. He always said that it was one of his mottos in life. There are days when I wish I had what he had, the ability to trust in something like that. Like today." Jack continued to stare at the wooden creature in his hands.

Giving him a few moments, Sue decided to pick up the box to move it from the table but realized it still had some weight to it. Reaching in, she pulled out a leather bound book. "Jack?"

Taking the book from her, he brushed his hand across it feeling the cracked leather where it was worn from many years of use. He turned to the first page and a letter fell out.

_Jack,_

_This bible belonged to your grandfather and when he passed, it was given to me. Your mother has instructions to pass on to you in the event that I do as well, and only when she feels you are ready for it. It is a great instruction manual to this thing we call life. The eagle I carved when you were a boy represents the verse Isaiah 40:39. Know that if you put your trust in Him, he will give you the strength to face whatever comes your way every time._

_Dad_

The answer he had been seeking all day was suddenly there, in his hands, staring at him. A sob tore through him, clutching the bible to him as Sue pulled him in her arms. As the tears slowed, Jack lifted his head and looked at her desperately. "Is it possible to find what he had? What you have? Why would God want someone like me? I'm not perfect, far from it."

Tears running down her cheeks, she held his face between her hands. "Because He loves you, unconditionally. No strings attached. Just trust him."

"Where do I start?"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_I cannot save and sanctify myself; I cannot make atonement for sin; I cannot redeem the world; I cannot right what is wrong, purify what is impure, or make holy what is unholy. That is all the sovereign work of God. Do I have faith in what Jesus Christ has done? He has made the perfect atonement for sin._

…_.. The atonement of Jesus must be exhibited in practical, unassuming ways in my life. Every time I obey, the absolute deity of God is on my side, so that the grace of God and my natural obedience are in perfect agreement. Obedience means that I have completely placed my trust in the atonement, and my obedience is immediately met by the delight of the supernatural grace of God._

(Excerpt from "My Utmost for His Highest")

After that evening in his apartment, when he asked how to start finding that peace that Sue and his father had, they joined a bible study at the church that Sue had regularly attended. Along with the bible study, Jack began to tackle his father's bible. Some days it made sense; others, not so much. He would wait until the end of the day and then discussed what he struggled with Sue over desert or coffee or in their favorite park while walking Levi. If anything, the last few weeks had strengthened their friendship and their love.

That morning he had opened up the daily passage of their bible study and was stunned to see the very thing that Sue, and his father, had both been trying to tell him.

_I cannot save myself_

_Every time I obey…God is on my side_

_Obedience means that I have completely placed my trust in the atonement, and…God_

Trust. Faith. That was what he was missing, two key ingredients that would make him whole and at peace. And so, like the master carver that was his father, his Heavenly Father carved those words into his heart so that His Creation could now be closer to completion.

###

The leaves overhead rustled softly in the cool autumn breeze. He sat back on the bench and glanced up toward them, but did not really see them as his thoughts drifted. So much had happened in the last six months, and now….

Sue slowly slid her hand over his shoulder, letting him know she was there and not pressuring him. He would speak when he was ready, and not before. That was his nature and she would be there whenever he was ready. He reached up and clasped her hand in his acknowledging her gentle presence, thinking back to how they had arrived to this point in their lives.

He thought of how the last six months had changed him. Six months ago, he almost let the woman he loved walk out of his life forever (okay, she changed her mind before he got to a chance to, but he would have said something); if possible, he fell even more in love with her in those weeks after they began dating; she was his rock when his father had passed away; and she was there as he explored this new meaning to life.

"Sue, I think I'm ready."

And, so it happened that one autumn day, that Jack professed his faith and trust in the Father in that park, surrounded by the beauty of His earth and with the love of a woman who would be by his side for all of eternity, for on that very same day, in that very same park, he asked Susan Thomas to become his wife.

And she said yes.


	10. Epilogue

**AN: Well, here is the final portion of this story. I actually wrote this story last fall for another site, but felt compelled to add it here with the rest of my stories. I want to say thanks to those who have read and reviewed my story. It's not your typical fanfic story, but one I felt needed telling.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue

_Two years later_

On a cool, autumn day, a new life emerged into the world and was joyfully greeted by his parents.

The pregnancy had been normal, and there had been no complications in the delivery. Sue had worried at the beginning about the possibility of their child being born deaf, but Jack assured her that whether their child was hearing or deaf, that child would be loved and would know not only their love, but the love of their heavenly Father.

As Sue slept, Jack held his new born son, rocking him gently, still so in awe of the wondrous creation that God had so blessed them with. While he rocked, the words of a song came to him that he hoped would become his mission for the rest of his son's life:

_Lord I want to be just like you, cause he wants to be just like me,_

_Make me a holy example for his innocent eyes to see_

_Help me be a living Bible, Lord, that my little boy can read_

_I want to be just like you, cause he wants to be like me_

Jack whispered the words in a prayer that he would be able to do exactly that – be an example for his son, just like his dad was for him.

Sue watched him as he whispered the words, before closing her eyes in a prayer of her own.

Autumn was defiantly her favorite season.

The End

* * *

AN: Words are by Phillips, Craig, and Dean_. I want to be just like you_.


End file.
